Bunch of AixConan Stuff
by WingsTran
Summary: Fic dịch - Bunch of AixConan Stuff
1. Đừng lo lắng về ngày mai!

**Author**: Sir Hero  
**Trans**: Wings89  
**Link**: www . fanfiction .net/s/5692365/3/BunchOFAiXConan_Stuff

**Câu chuyện thứ 1: Đừng lo lắng về ngày mai!**

Conan và Haibara đang ngồi dưới gốc cây, cùng nhìn lên bầu trời ngắm sao. Đó là một đêm trời quang, và từ ngọn đồi xanh nơi họ ngồi, có thể thấy rất rõ những ngôi sao.

"Kudou, tôi sợ những gì sẽ đến vào ngày mai"

Conan tặc lưỡi.

"Tôi nghiêm túc đấy!", Haibara nói với một chút lo lắng trong giọng nói.

"Cậu biết mà, nó không giống như những nỗi sợ của cậu đâu", Conan trả lời,"Đừng lo, ko có gì có thể làm tổn thương đến cậu, khi mà tôi còn ở đây!"

"Tôi ko lo lắng về mình. Tôi chỉ lo cho cậu. Tôi lo rằng cậu sẽ bị thương khi cố gắng bảo vệ tôi"

Conan đặt tay lên vai Haibara và quay đầu về phía cô, " Haibara, tớ sẽ bảo vệ cậu bằng chính cuộc sống của mình. Tớ ko muốn nhìn thấy cậu tiếp tục đau khổ và sợ hãi. Tớ muốn cậu được hạnh phúc, và tớ sẽ từ bỏ bất cứ điều gì để nhìn thấy cậu hạnh phúc!", Conan nói với giọng quan tâm nhất mà cậu có.

Đôi mắt xinh đẹp của cô mở to, và một chút màu đỏ ửng lên hai má.

"Kudou..", giọng nói của cô bị cắt ngang khi cậu ép đôi môi mình lên môi cô, nhẹ nhàng. Đó là nụ hôn rất dịu dàng mà chỉ những người yêu nhau mới trao nhau.

Với một chút ngượng ngùng, Conan quay lưng lại với cô, ngước lên bầu trời đầy sao, "Đừng lo lắng về ngày mai", cậu thầm thì," Vì hôm nay chúng ta có nhau"


	2. Nhìn trộm

**Câu chuyện thứ 2: Nhìn trộm**

"Bác Agasa, Haibara đâu?"

"Bác nghĩ là nó đang tắm"

"Oh, tốt lắm!"

"Này Shinichi, đừng nói bác biết là cháu định nhìn lén khi nó tắm nha?"

"Đi chết đi, bác Agasa. Sao cháu phải làm vậy?", Conan trả lời lúc gương mặt bắt đầu chuyển sang màu đỏ.

"Xin lỗi, nhưng bác chỉ nghĩ là...", ông lão bị Conan cắt ngang.

"Ngay cả khi cháu muốn nhìn trộm, cháu cũng ko muốn nhìn cô ấy trong cơ thể 1 đứa trẻ 8 tuổi đâu. Cháu sẽ nhìn trộm cô ấy khi cô ấy trở về hình dạng 18 tuổi, lúc đó mới có cái thực sự để nhìn vào"

"Thế à?", giọng một cô bé đến từ đằng sau.

Conan nuốt nước miếng, từ từ quay đầu lại, " Hehe, cái đó...tớ chỉ nói đùa thôi"

"Tôi cho cậu 10 giây để chuẩn bị", cô ấy nhếch mày, nhìn chằm chằm vào Conan bằng cái nhìn của Thần Chết.


	3. Cuộc sống hôn nhân

**Câu chuyện thứ 3: Cuộc sống hôn nhân**

Shincihi tra chìa khoá vào lỗ một cách uể oải. Anh vặn ngược và cánh cửa mở ra. Anh lê từng bước chân nặng nhọc vào nhà, đầu cúi xuống, hai vai rũ rượi, như thằng Gù trong tác phẩm kinh điển " Thằng gù ở nhà thờ Đức Bà". Chuyện phiếm, đó chưa phải là ngày dài nhất trong tác phẩm này đâu!

Shinichi quay lại, đóng cửa, và trở về phòng bằng cách của mình. Anh để cái túi trượt đang một nửa trên vai mình sàn nhà xuống sàn nhà, rồi tiếp tục về phòng ngủ. Nhưng khi đặt chân vô phòng, anh mới sực nhớ ra mình quên đem áo khoác vào. Nhưng anh quyết định vẫn bỏ cái áo trên sàn nhà, và thả mình lên giường.

"Gruuu, anh có thể ko bày ra một mớ lộn xộn lúc anh về nhà ko? Em vừa lau dọn hồi sáng nay!"

"Uhmmmmmmmmmmmmm", Shinichi trả lời

"Thôi được rồi, dù sao cũng đã có bữa tối. Ăn nhanh trước khi nó nguội"

"Uhmmmmm", chàng thám tử tiếp tục trả lời.

Shinichi nghe tiếng bước chân cô ấy xa dần. Nếu anh không quá mệt thì... Suy nghĩ lập tức bị cắt ngang bởi mùi thơm của bữa tối bay đến từ nhà bếp. Ngay lập tức, Shinichi bật dậy và bước xuống phòng ăn.

" Bằng cách nào mà anh có thể bày ra một mớ lộn xộn hả Shiho? Đó chỉ là một cái túi và một cái áo khoác...", anh nói với cô bằng giọng hơi khó chịu.

"Phải, nhưng nó ko ở đó trước khi anh về", cô cũng đáp lại bằng giọng khó chịu.

"Ôi được rồi, anh xin lỗi, em yêu. Anh ko muốn tranh cãi. Để anh tận hưởng bữa ăn khác với ở sở đi", giọng nói của Shinichi trở về dịu dàng đầy ắp tình yêu.

Thời gian còn lại cho bữa tối diễn ra sau đó rất tốt. Họ kể nhau nghe về một ngày đã trải qua như thế nào. Sau khi hoàn tất bữa ăn, Shihoi hỏi," Vậy nên...em nghĩ chúng ta có thể cố gắng lại vào hôm nay"

"Huh? Em đang nói chuyện gì?"

"Anh biết mà"

"Nếu anh biết thì anh đâu cần hỏi. Giờ thì anh..?", Shinichi kêu lên với giọng mỉa mai.

Shiho nhướn mày," Đừng cố gắng để bị châm biếm lại. Hai chúng ta đều biết rõ em đang nói về việc gì"

"Được rồi...được rồi...Nhưng vấn đề là...anh đã có một ngày quá dài và anh chỉ muốn ngủ"

Cô nhìn anh một lúc rồi nói," Anh biết ko, hoocmôn nữ tính của em sẽ ko hoạt động tốt sau thời gian này đâu". Cô ấy nhìn chằm chằm vào anh với ánh mắt đe doạ rõ ràng là, " Em sẽ rất giận nếu anh nói không". Shinichi quay lại và đi vào phòng.

" Anh sẽ chờ em trên giường, nhưng đừng lâu quá", anh hét lên từ trong phòng.

Cô mỉm cười chiến thắng.


	4. Lui tới thường xuyên với Superman Heiji

**Câu chuyện thứ 4: Lui tới thường xuyên với Superman-Heiji**

Ding dong. Ding dong. Ding dong.

"Hey Kudou, tớ có vài thứ cho cậu nè"

Cánh cửa bật mở.

"Cái gì vậy?", Conan nhăn mày khó chịu.

"Nhìn xem", Heiji chỉ tay vào 6 chai bia ôm trước ngực cùng với vài món đồ nhắm, " Chúng ta ra sân trước và tổ chức một bữa tiệc nhỏ để tâm sự cùng nhau đi"

Conan định phản đối, nhưng cậu từ bỏ ý tưởng đó. Cậu mỉm cười, " Quỷ quái thật, đưa tớ 1 đi"

"Cậu đi lấy thùng đá đi, còn tôi kiếm ghế"

Conan gật đầu.

Một lúc sau...

"Bây giờ thì rất tốt đấy...", Conan nói

"Tôi đã nói mà, cậu em", Heiji trả lời

"Giờ uống thôi"

"Cheers!", ca hai đồng thanh.

Sau khi bia vào...

"Này cậu...sao ko có ai nghi ngờ Clark Kent là Superman vậy?", Heiji đặt câu hỏi.

"Tớ ko nghĩ ra, có lẽ đó là một trong những năng lực siêu nhiên của anh ta"

"Chờ chút...nếu vậy...cậu...cậu thực sự cũng có NĂNG LỰC SIÊU NHIÊN"

"Huh?"

"Nghĩ thử đi, cậu cũng đeo kính để che giấu bí mật như Clark! Do đó, cậu cũng có năng lực siêu phàm"

"Khỉ thật, tớ nghĩ là cậu đúng!", Conan kêu lên và nhanh chóng đứng dậy.

"Cậu biết nó có nghĩa là gì ko?", Heiji hỏi

"Có, tôi cần một bộ trang phục"

"Không...ờ nhưng ko đúng. Ý tớ là cậu cần đấu tranh với bọn tội phạm"

"Uh nhưng trước tôi tớ cần 1 bộ trang phục"

Vài phút sau...

"Cậu thấy thế nào?", Conan hỏi khi cậu bước vào bãi cỏ.

"Hoàn hảo!"

Đúng lúc đó, Haibara bước vào trong sân.

"Kudou-kun, sao cậu lại ăn mặc kỳ cục vậy?", Haibara ngạc nhiên hỏi

"Ai là Kudou, cậu nói gì thế?", Conan quay sang Heiji," Làm thế nào mà cô ta biết tên thật của tôi?", Conan thì thầm nhưng Haibara nghe được.

Lúc này, cô phát hiện ra mấy lon bia rỗng

"Cô ấy cũng có năng lực siêu nhiên"

Haibara quay người lại và đi bộ vào trong, đồng thời nói," Cả 2 cậu đều là những thằng ngốc say rượu"


	5. Cuộc sống hôn nhân f2: Bất ngờ

**Câu chuyện thứ 5: Cuộc sống hôn nhân f2: Bất ngờ**

Cánh cửa bật mở.

Shiho quay lại nhìn người chồng vừa bước vào." Chào buổi tối, anh yêu. Hôm nay làm việc thế nào?", cô hỏi.

"Không tệ, chẳng qua chỉ giải quyết số vụ giết người gấp đôi", sau đó anh chợt nhận ra điều gì khác thường," Anh cứ nghĩ em sẽ đi chơi với bạn sau giờ tan sở?"

"Em có đi, nhưng thấy ko khoẻ nên về nhà sớm"

"Giờ em đã đã ổn chưa?", Shinichi ngồi xuống bên cạnh Shiho và choàng cánh tay ôm gọn lấy người cô.

"Thực sự ko có gì. Chỉ là hơi choáng vàng, và nôn một ít thức ăn", một sự lo lắng hiện rõ trên gương mặt Shinichi, nhưng Shiho đã trấn an anh ngay," Giờ thì em ổn rồi"

"Nếu em nói vậy...", Shinichi từ bỏ việc anh có thể thay đổi suy nghĩ của cô. Anh đứng dậy, " Chúng ta đi ngủ thôi", và bước về phòng ngủ.

"Em có vài việc muốn nói với anh, ko phải việc đi ngủ", cô gọi anh lại.

Vài phút sau...

Shiho đang ở trong nhà vệ sinh đánh răng.

Có nên nói với anh ấy bây giờ ko?...Đây là cơ hội tốt nhất để làm.

Sau khi xong việc, Shiho bước đến giường và năm xuống bên bên cạnh chồng. Anh đang ngủ,

"Shinichi..."

"Uhm?", Shinichi mơ mơ màng màng

"Tin sốc cho anh đây"

"Uhm?", vẫn đang mơ màng

"Em đã có thai", Shiho rụt rè nói.

"Uhmm việc đó..uhm", anh quay đầu sang bên kia và tiếp tục cố gắng giấc ngủ của mình." KHOAN! CHỜ ĐÃ? CÁI GÌ? MANG THAI?", anh hét lên và đứng bật dậy. Ngay sau đó, anh lăn đùng trở về với cái gối của mình.


	6. Tư duy biến thái của Conan

**Câu chuyện thứ 6: Tư duy biến thái của Conan ( Conan tập 68)**

Conan bất động với sự dối trá.

Haibara:" Greee, Tôi tự hỏi cậu ấy định nằm đó bao lâu?", và Haibara quỳ xuống trước mặt cậu.

Cậu bé đang nằm ở vị trí này bị thương ở đầu. Sau đó, cậu hơi mở mắt và nhìn thấy Haibara. Cậu nhìn quanh và đôi măt tự hỏi có gì đó dường như đang kêu gọi nó. Và Conan suýt xịt máu mũi khi nhìn thấy nó. Cái thứ đầu tiên đập vào mắt Conan là quần lót của Haibara. Ặc, tôi ko biết là cậu ấy mặc quần lót màu trắng, và có một cái hoa màu hồng ở trước. _Giữ bình tĩnh. Giữ bình tĩnh. Conan, mày đang có một bí ẩn phải giải quyết và một tên trộm cần bị bắt. Đừng nghĩ hình ảnh đó là bất cứ điều gì xấu. Nó chỉ là cái quần lót- ko có vấn đề gì lớn_.

Haibara:" Thức dậy đi Conan-kun...Chúng tớ đang cần sự giúp đỡ của cậu đây"

Cô nhận thấy mặt Conan đang chuyển sang màu đỏ nhẹ.

"Chuyện gì..?", và Haibara bị cắt ngang khi Conan (buột miệng) nói, " Nó màu trắng"

"À..", Haibara đứng dậy nhìn cái cột màu trắng.

_**Quần lót của cậu**_,.._chờ tôi nói thành tiếng đã chứ_. Chuyện vớ vẩn, nhưng sau đó Conan thấy họ đã giải ra được bí ẩn.


End file.
